The multi-Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) mobile device market is mainly driven by users deliberately desiring to switch between service providers to take advantage of the best deals. Business and professional users appreciate the feature of a multi-SIM mobile device that enables them to have separate mobile numbers for personal and official calls. Currently, most multi-SIM mobile devices typically support dual SIM functionality. However, multi-SIM mobile devices supporting more than two SIMs are now being introduced in the mobile market. Various types of multi-SIM mobile devices such as Dual SIM Single Standby (DSSS), Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS), and Dual SIM Dual Active (DSDA) are now available in the market. The DSDA may also be called a dual SIM active mobile device or a multi-SIM active mobile device and can switch between two calls without dropping either call. Typically, two Radio Frequency (RF) transceivers present in the dual SIM active mobile device enable the above feature. Thus, whenever a user is on a call using a mobile number associated with one SIM, the user can still receive calls on the other mobile number associated with the other SIM, as both the SIMs can be active at any given point in time. There is a growing demand for the multi-SIM active mobile devices that provide services on multiple SIMs all the time.
However, power consumption in the multi-SIM active mobile device is a concern as the multiple (typically both) Radio Frequency (RF) transceivers remain active irrespective of the connected mode or idle mode of the multi-SIM active mobile, resulting in high power consumption and faster draining of the battery.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.